The Rocker and the Businessman
by inu'sgurl97
Summary: The Rocker and the Businessman: just like the title! Kagome's the rocker, sesshomaru's the businessman. yeahh
1. Chapter 1

New! Story! I hope you like it. Another sessh/Kag.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in songs

The Rocker and the Businessman

Chapter 1: Trouble Ahead.

"Son."

"What is it, dad?"

"You have been betrothed!"

"DAD! Why can't I choose?"

"Because, it's my job to choose. And my best friend's older daughter is a perfect match."

"Dad, this is stupid."

"Sesshomaru, son. You have to do this."

"I know dad, I know."

***the Higurashi Household***

"Mom! This sucks! You can't just go around arranging marriages!"

"I can and I will", Syria said," you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do, Kagome."

"What-Ever mother." Kagome groaned, shrugging her leather jacket covered shoulders

"Now, Kagome, you need to get decent. We are having an engagement party in 2 hours. You'll meet him then.

"God mom, I am decent." Kagome argued, looking down at her black shorts and band t-shirt.

"You are in inappropriate clothing for this event."

"Wow mom, wow. You're starting to sound like the ice prick. Are you sick?" Kagome said, feeling her mother's forehead.

"Kagome!" a man said, looking somewhat familiar, coming in.

"Well hey there stranger. Nice of you to visit little old me." Kagome laughed.

"Don't be like that. Dad and Ice prick sent me away."

"Oh! Poor Inu!" kagome said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Poor Inu…" Inuyasha said, his doggie ears drooping.

Kagome laughed and hugged him; she hadn't seen Inuyasha in about 2 years, when his father sent him to America to go to business school.

"Okay, little rebel in training; I have come to see you get decent." He playfully scolded.

"Fine!" Kagome sighed. As she walked upstairs she heard him make his favorite food, Ramen. She came down the stairs wearing a deep red floor length corseted strapless dress; she brought black peep toe heels and silver hoops down with her. Inuyasha was shocked to see that the skater girl he left grew up into a beautiful woman.

"What? This is fancy, right?"

Kagome's mother came up and said, "You might want pants, its cold."

"Okay, fine then." Kagome huffed; she went back upstairs and came back hotter, if that was even possible. She was in black skinny jeans and just to make her mother mad, a red tank top that stayed just above her pierced belly button and tattooed hip. She was holding a leather jacket and keys.

"I'll meet you there mom! I'm riding the bike!"

"Kagome!" Kagome's mom scolded.

"I have my helmet Ma!"

"no. bike." Kagome's mom said, curtly.

Kagome ignored her mother, "Bye mom! Bye Inu!" she yelled as she started up her bike and drove away. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru walked outside the restaurant called Olive Grove with his father and cousin, Kouga.

"So where is this chick?" Kouga asked.

"My imbecile of a half brother has gone to get her."

"Son. Just be aware the she is a lot different from you." Inutashio said.

"Father, how bad could she be?"

Just then a black and red Harley Davidson roared up. The rider pulled off her helmet and shook out her long black hair. A silver Volvo pulled up pulled after and parked next to it. The girl on the bike walked up to them.

"So…my mom told me that 2 men and a boy would be waiting for us here. Glad I found them."

"I'm Inutashio Takahashi. This is my son, Sesshomaru and my nephew, Kouga."

Kagome smiled, "hi." She said, looking at Kouga and Inutashio. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. Suddenly Kagome's mom and Inuyasha got out of the car.

"Sakura! Glad that you could make it!" Inutashio said, bursting forward.

"Oh Tashio. So am I, but not before my daughter." She replied.

Inuyasha left Sakura's side to join his cousin, brother and renewed crush on the other side of his father. He saw normal expressions for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Boredom. Missing the slight lust and confusion in his brother's eyes, Inuyasha turned his eyes on Kouga. He was looking at Kagome, his eyes wide and lust full, his mouth was open, as he stared at Kagome's body.

"Okay, junior." Kagome said, looking at Kouga, "maybe when you get a little bigger 'Kay? Maybe when I'm bored or something."

"Yes, mistress." He said, dazed.

"Oh you must think you're so hot, right?"

Kouga was so mesmerized, that he said things that you could never say to Kagome. He replied, "Yeah. My muscles are my best feature."

"Oh?" Kagome asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, and my package." He said, winking.

"HA!" Kagome laughed, "I'm sure any girl would **love **to be your tighty whities!"

Inuyasha snickered. It was the same old Kagome, smart, cunning, and armed with great comebacks and snarky wit. She was strong, physically and mentally. She wasn't his rebel-in-training anymore, she was a full on rebel. Like Joan Jett. A runaway at heart. He remembered how it was before he left; they were always getting into trouble. And laughing about it. Sneaking out to raves, or just hanging out at the park. She'd gotten her first illegal tattoo with him. The small heart with a dagger going through it was on her left hip; just above the bone. Then her second tattoo, out of the 5, she'd gotten while with him too. The three stars around her wrist matched the stars on his left and if they put their wrists next to each other the half star on either side would be completed. They were close, and tried to stay close when he went to America. They loved each other. Most of their firsts', they had together. They told each other everything.

*the end of the new story, chapter! Hope you like it! There's a link on my profile, for pics! R&R thanks! –Inu'sgurl97*


	2. Chapter 2

Look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

I disclaim everything that needs to be.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in songs

The Rocker and the Businessman

Chapter 2: Past Lives

The group continued their small talk and gets to knows inside the private room of their restaurant. After getting a good look at Kagome, Inutashio decided to comment on her.

"Kagome, is that a tattoo on your wrist?" he asked, looking at it.

"Oh yeah, they're stars."

"The same as my son's?"

"Yeah, we got them together."

Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha shared one thought, Kagome and tattoos. They all loved hidden tattoos. Inuyasha knew where one very sensitive turn on spot was where she had gotten her first tattoo. Inuyasha had noticed that there were spots on her neck, close to where a demons mating mark would. He hasn't had a chance to see what they were up close. Inuyasha continued to think as he turned back to the conversation.

"And are there any men in your life, Kagome?"

"DAD!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said, surprised.

"No, no. it's fine. And yes. My brother, newly arrived best friend, my other friend and my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Inutashio asked.

"Yeah, Bankotsu is my band with me."

"Bankotsu, the dragon demon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. Makes him a little more talented." Kagome said, winking at Sesshomaru and Kouga.

The boys were all upset, of course. Of course, she had a boyfriend. Of course!

"You can all meet him tomorrow. We are having a small barbeque at the house tomorrow night."

"Mom. When did you decide this?"

"Just now. Its time I met this boy. You're always running off at night, coming home at ungodly hours."

"Mom. I am 16 years old. I have known this guy for 2 years. I was 14 when I got ditched by my best friend. He stepped in, and I was better." Kagome justified.

Inuyasha looked down at his food, he didn't want to leave. He fought his dad and brother to let him stay.

"Well, I actually have to go. Stuff to do and all." Kagome said, tugging on her leather jacket.

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha started.

"Bye Inu." Kagome said, kissing his forehead.

"Bye Kags…" Inuyasha said, distracted, as she winked at Kouga and Sesshomaru, making Kouga blush. Kagome smirked, grabbed her red helmet and walked away.

"What a flirt!" Inutashio laughed.

"That's her biggest issue." Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

***With Kagome***

Kagome rode her motorcycle to the one place where she didn't have to talk. Bankotsu's apartment. He moved out when he was 16 and they were close, physically and mentally. Like her and Inuyasha. She had a key to his apartment. She didn't need tonight, though, he was there waiting for her.

"I thought you would never come." He said, quietly, opening his arms. Kagome ran to him. He sat her down, on his bed, and she told him all the events of the day. After she finished, they laid back in his bed.

"I can make it all go away, Kagome. I can."

"Just stay with me tonight. I'm not going to school tomorrow. So we have all day." Kagome said. Snuggling into his chest. So they slept. Bankotsu snuggled into Kagome's neck, where the hickeys he gave her were.

*the end of chapter 2! Kinda short, I know! R&R –Inu'sgurl97*


	3. Chapter 3

Look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

I disclaim everything that needs to be.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in songs

Just so you know: there is slight citrus in this chapter.

The Rocker and the Businessman.

Chapter 3: the Next morning

Kagome yawned and stretched. Her head brushed a note lying on the pillow next to her. It read; I have a shirt waiting for you. Shower. I'm in the kitchen. –B.

Kagome smiled and got up. She grabbed the black button down dress shirt from the dresser and took a long hot shower. When she finished she looked in the mirror there were more hickeys. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. She got dressed and went into the kitchen, where Bankotsu was exactly where he said was going to be.

"God. Damn, don't ever bring clothes here again." Bankotsu breathed his eyes wide.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Have you seen yourself? Wow.'

"Down boy. I'm hungry, and then we'll talk."

"I'm just as hungry. Just for something else." He said, pulling her close.

Kagome broke the embrace and went to get cereal for the cabinet, after preparing the food, she settled onto Bankotsu's lap on the living room couch. After eating, they just sat there, enjoying each other's company and watching TV. They kissed and he was soon on top of her.

"We haven't done it here…" kagome said, seductively, "kinky…"

Bankotsu smiled and pulled off the shirts form the both of them. Kagome in turn took off the remaining clothes from them both. They enjoyed having sex, as usual. When they finished, an hour later, they laid there, enjoying the sensation that their bodies created. Bankotsu was soon fast asleep; they had stayed up until about 3 in the morning, talking. The doorbell rang. Kagome sighed and untangled herself from her boyfriend. She grabbed the dress shirt that she was wearing before. She buttoned it until it was 3 buttons from the top and pulled on her boy-short style underwear. She opened the door to an unexpected visitor.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Oh god, Kagome! Your okay!" he said, hugging her tightly.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine."

"You weren't at school today. Why?"

"Come inside, bank is still asleep."

"You were here this whole time?" Inuyasha said, coming inside.

"Uh, duh." Kagome said.

"Your mom has been so worried, and my dad."

"Oh? Well we are still going to the stupid barbeque."

"that's not why I came."

"then why?" kagome questioned.

"I'm sorry. For just abandoning you. I should've tried harder."

"Well yes, you should've."

Inuyasha ducked his head. He felt so bad, right after he left, her father died in a car accident. She needed him and he wasn't there, wasn't allowed to talk to her, to see if she was okay. Her mom called his dad and they talked about it a little bit. Kagome wouldn't eat, and her little brother, Souta, had locked himself in his room and started to cry every time he would try to get into a car. Inuyasha even tried running away from school, he got 3 blocks away from kagome's house when his father and brother ambushed him and brought him back to America. Kagome looked at her best friend. There was never even a time that they were even irritated at each other. She reached over and tapped his hand twice. He looked up, his ears still pressed against his head.

"Inu. Look." Kagome said, showing him her tattooed wrist.

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

"See the unfinished one? That's where my best friend's half goes." Kagome said, pulling on his left wrist.

Inuyasha smiled, what first started as a drawing and henna tattoo, turned into a real tattoo which made their friendship stronger. He put his wrist next to hers, completing the half star.

"How very sweet." A voice sneered from the doorway, breaking the moment.

"Bankie, you're up! This is…" Kagome started

"I know who this is, and he needs to leave." He interrupted.

"That's Unfair!" Kagome said, getting up.

"Kagome. He left you for dead. In your hardest time." Bankotsu said, "He needs to leave!"

"He's right, Kagome. I should go. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Inuyasha said, standing and heading towards the door.

"You don't have to go. He's being a child."

"Kagome. Just leave it. I'll see you later." Inuyasha waved.

After he left, Kagome snapped.

"Why'd you do that?" she yelled.

"Kagome. Who else was there when your dad died?"

Kagome blinked, she wasn't expecting this to ever come up.

"Only you, Bankotsu." She said, hesitant.

"No, it wasn't just me." Bankotsu countered, growling.

"I can't deal with this right now. You need to get ready." Kagome started to walk away to the bed room, to grab her pants. Bankotsu reached out a grabbed her arm.

"Don't think I'm done with you." He yelled, squeezing. Kagome yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Yeah? Well I'm done with you." She yelled back.

She then grabbed all of her stuff that was at his house permanently. After putting on a pair of jeans and a bra, she grabbed the keys to her bike and roared off.

*that's the end of this chapter. Kagome's really dramatic. Good for her. Xoxoxo- Inu'sgurl97 p.s. give the button a little love, 'eh? *


	4. Chapter 4

Look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

I disclaim everything that needs to be.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in songs

Okay, just so you know, Kagome's not a whore. She's really not, I promise. She's just a rebel; she doesn't sleep around, or cheat. She wears decent clothes except when she needs to blow off steam. Hey I need some ideas for nicknames, R&R to tell me them plz.

The Rocker and the Businessman.

Chapter 4: BBQ's and Heartfelt moments

When Kagome got to her house, she passed through like nothing was different. She then put on the clothes her mother had forbidden her to wear, a black mini skirt and a red and purple midriff shirt. She had to let off steam. You could see the edge of her heart tattoo. When she came downstairs; the first person to notice her was Sesshomaru. His eyes got as wide as saucers when those amber orbs laid eyes on her.

"Dressed to impress, Kagome?" Inutashio asked, looking at her.

"Of course. Always."

"Uhh…Ka-Kagome?" Kouga stammered

"What is it?" she asked, turning towards him.

Kouga walked up to Kagome and tugged on the left side of her skirt, "what's this?" he whispered.

"Easy there wolf-boy. I'm sticking to puppy training, for now." Kagome said, pulling back.

Sesshomaru smirked; she thought he could be trained? Wrapped around her finger, like his brother?

'_What lovely fingers to be wrapped around indeed.'_ Sesshomaru's beast purred.

'_Of course not! She needs to be wrapped around my finger, not the other way around.'_ Sesshomaru thought back.

'_I know a place where our fingers will come in handy, if you want her to be around them…'_ his beast added, amused.

'_Back to your cage! I will not argue with you.'_

'_Fine, just wait and see. Our fingers will come in handy…' _

Sesshomaru shook his head violently. The images in his head were too real, too intense. A voice brought him back.

"Doth protest too much, Sesshomaru, I think we should get to know each other better." Kagome said, teasing.

"Where's your boyfriend, Ka-go-me?" Sesshomaru countered.

"I don't have one anymore. I just have my fiancée."

Kouga stepped forward, he was ready and he was going to ask her out. Kagome turned away from Sesshomaru and right into Kouga. He was in such a daze, that he didn't notice when she brushed past him. Kagome went straight to her mother.

"Mom. Where's my guitar? My performing one?"

"It's outside. Most of your band is here, except from bass."

Kagome rolled her eyes, her mother really wanted to show her off to the almost family. A girl with long chocolate hair with pink streaks floated into the room.

"Hola! We really need to go. We're starting soon!" she said, pulling Kagome outside.

"That's Sango. Kagome's best friend and co-lead singer." Sakura introduced.

***outside***

Kagome got to the makeshift stage, with Sango on her heels. Her entire family was sitting in chairs in front of it and so was all of Sesshomaru's (Japan- based) family. On the stage her drummer, Miroku, and her bass player, Bankotsu, were talking and setting up. Sango grabbed her electric guitar; it was black with a hot pink lightning bolt on it, and started to warm up. Kagome grabbed her late father's guitar, the one he called 'Thunderbird', and strummed it gently. It made her feel closer than ever to her father, he taught her how to play on this very guitar. Kagome turned and looked at her band, Fire and Lightning. Her best friends and now ex-boyfriend were in it. Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, was one of her best friends. He was perverted, and used his 'skills' on Sango a lot of the time. He was nicknamed 'lecher', 'Boy Toy', and 'Prowl'. His favorite girl, Sango, came up with most of the other ones. Her 'Roku-bear' was very obedient, most of the time.

"Why hello there pretty lady" he started, walking towards her.

"Oh come on! Prowler, she's right there!" Kagome said, spinning Miroku around to face his girlfriend. Miroku just grinned at Sango. Bankotsu opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

"Do I want to hear it? No. Let's do Heavily Broken!" Kagome said, telling the last part to Sango and Miroku. Sango nodded and went to her microphone, guitar clad. Kagome went to her microphone and waited for the song to start. The boys weren't singing in this one, but they loved playing it. She took a few breaths and started to sing.

*Heavily Broken, the Veronicas*

**Kagome:**

Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end  
**All:**  
I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
**Sango:**  
Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end  
**All:**  
I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do  
**Kagome-(Sango)**  
Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care  
**Kagome:  
**I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

**Sango/All:**  
I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken _[x3]_

After they finished, Kagome noticed the crowd that had gathered around the stage. Her father's brother, her favorite Uncle Sejji, was beaming at her. Kagome smiled, he was the closest she had to a father beside Inutashio. Sango smiled and spoke.

"Hey Guys! I'm Sango and that's Kagome! Were Fire And Lightning!"

The crowd went wild. Kagome saw Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inutashio and Inuyasha looking surprised and impressed. Kagome winked at Sesshomaru and a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"One more? What do you think Kags?" Sango asked.

"Ohhh I dunno…"Kagome teased.

"One more! One More!" the crowd shouted.

"Well okay…"Kagome said, turning back to her band. They decided on So good. The boys didn't sing in this one either.

*So Good, Bratz Rock Angels*

**Kagome:**

We know how to dare  
We know how to dream  
Tonight is the night  
What we wanna be will be  
We're gonna make it through  
**Sango:****  
**Let's conquer the fears  
Take every chance  
Hold back the tears  
What we wanna be we'll be  
We're gonna make it through  
**Kagome:****  
**Out of our heads  
Into our hearts  
Close to the edge  
Ready to start  
**All:****  
**And it's so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cuz the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you  
**Sango:****  
**Give everything  
And don't be afraid  
Be true to yourself  
If you wanna live forever  
You're gonna make it through  
You're gonna make it through  
**Kagome:**  
Out of our heads  
Into our hearts  
Close to the edge  
Ready to start 

And it's so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cuz the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
**Sango:**  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cuz the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you  
**Kagome:**  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cuz the beat of our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good (x2)  
**Sango:**  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you

When they finished their last song, the cheers resumed and Kagome blushed. She saw Inutashio lean over and whisper in Sesshomaru's ear. He, in turn, sighed and shook his head. Inuyasha stepped up, literally. He came on stage and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek. Kagome playfully hit him and flounced off stage. Sango, Miroku and Bankotsu followed, leaving Inuyasha standing there. After he got off the stage, he earned a nice hit from his father.

"it was supposed to be your brother!" he scolded.

Sesshomaru went behind Kagome and spun her towards him.

"Whoa there, bud. How'd you like my show? Made you blush?" Kagome teased.

"Indeed. Your talented." Sesshomaru growled, nuzzling her neck. Kagome stood there, letting him do as he pleased, giggling.

"Kagome? What the hell!" Bankotsu yelled, ripping her away from Sesshomaru.

"I am not your property, Bankotsu. I broke up with you, and I'm betrothed to him. Okay?"

"Kagome. Let's talk about this…" Bankotsu whined.

"No. I really have nothing more to say to you."

"Your being a child! Stop it. Stop it and Grow up." He yelled.

"Your services are no longer needed, Mr. Ethosiga." Inutashio said, coming towards him.

"Services?" Kagome asked.

"I asked him to watch over you. Because I took your best friend. And in case Sesshomaru didn't win you over. And, because of what I just saw, he did."

Kagome let her thoughts take over then. Sesshomaru was there, whenever she needed him. They got to know each other a little bit and he learned how to make her laugh. She even got him to laugh a little. Bankotsu was…a decoy? A distraction?

"Did you-Did you know about this?" Kagome asked, turning to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome-I" Sesshomaru started.

"So you did. Everyone knew but me. Me and Inu." Kagome said, one tear sliding down her face. Sesshomaru took a step forward; he didn't want to make her cry. He didn't know why he didn't but he did. It was important somehow; important to make sure she's happy. It was his entire dad's fault. Dead set on this marriage. Kagome spun on her heel and walked towards Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw her tears and took her aside. They went upstairs, to her room. They sat on her futon. Kagome took one look at her best friend and burst into tears. He rubbed her back as she cried and when she finished, she told him all that has happened. When Inuyasha was about respond, there was a knock at Kagome's door.

"Kagome? Can I talk to you?"

*The End! What will happen? Sorry this is taking so long, high school is a bitch!- Inu'sgirl97*


	5. Chapter 5

Look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

I disclaim everything that needs to be.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in songs

Okay, just so you know, there's a bit of citrus in this chapter. Hey I need some ideas for nicknames, R&R to tell me them plz.

The Rocker and the Businessman.

Chapter 5: Talks

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's okay, Inu. I'll talk to him." Kagome whispered.

"Okay." Inuyasha said, kissing her head. As he got up to go, Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. Right as Inuyasha reached the door, Sesshomaru burst in.

"Sorry, I'm a little impatient. This is really important." He said, ushering Inuyasha out of the room.

Kagome wiped her eyes and spoke, "what did you need Sesshomaru?"

"to talk to you. My father….this plan…it's-"

"Don't say it.", Kagome interrupted, "I get it. You've always wanted to prove something. That you could get, what your brother could. Not necessarily me but anything."

Sesshomaru sighed. She was right, after being the oldest his life was pretty meaningless. Though he felt for his brother, he longed for the things he had. Inuyasha had great friends, a mother, and a chance to do whatever he wanted; be a risk taker. Most of all, he had Kagome. Kagome was the best thing that had happened to the both of them. He had to pretend that he wasn't interested. Then his father came up with this plan. It made him sick, to have to trick her. Kagome turned to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, I forgive you." She whispered.

"Why?" Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Because. I've really gotten to know you over these years. I can see what you're thinking now. We're friends, Sessh. I'm sorting out other things that may be forming. I don't know why father did this to us, but we'll be okay." Kagome reasoned, laying her head on his chest. It was silent for a while.

"Hmm, I miss this. Just us, together, not saying anything." Kagome sighed.

"yeah?" Sesshomaru replied, wondering where this was going.

"yeah. But you know what I would like better?"

"No, what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This." Kagome said, promptly kissing him. She went to pull away when Sesshomaru lifted her up a little bit, so they had better access to each other. Kagome moaned in his mouth when their tongues battled for dominance. They broke apart panting.

"you know, I think you are right," Sesshomaru said, taking in Kagome's hooded eyes and swollen lips, "that is much better."

"mmmm, see I told you." Kagome replied.

"how right you were, Kagome, how right you were."

Kagome sighed an laid on her futon. Sesshomaru went to join her when there was a voice at the door.

"Awe, how very sweet." The voice said.

"weren't you ever taught that its rude to linger in doorways, Bankotsu?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling Kagome up.

"Well well well; look at what we've got here. Kagome's forgiving the one person who doesn't deserve it?

"I'm not forgiving you, am i?" Kagome shot back.

"What a witty whore you are, Kagome," Bankotsu sneered, "Beautiful."

Sesshomaru opened hi mouth but Kagome beat him to it.

"Can you get the hell out of my face? We're over and now I see who you really are!"

"And what's that?"

"A monster. Who used a 14 year old girl in her hardest time! I needed someone to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay so I could be strong for my 10 year old brother." Kagome said calmly, squeezing Sesshomaru's hand tightly. He squeezed back, just as hard, reassuring her.

"I see. This isn't over, Kagome, your gonna want me back. I know it. You are mine." Bankotsu sneered, leaving the room.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to her.

"yes, I'm alright. I just realized what a huge mistake I made when I was younger. You were there. You're the one who didn't push me to talk after my father died. You're the one who didn't push me to do anything. You just held me, told me it was going to be okay, and made me strong for Souta. It was all you."

"No Kagome. You were already strong, I just helped you see it."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru."

"I'm going to protect you, Kagome. If you will let me."

"Are you asking me out?" Kagome laughed

"Only if you want to I mean-"Sesshomaru said nervously.

"Calm down, of course I'll go out with you, be your girlfriend and all that."

Sesshomaru smiled.

* Okay, so I know short chapter, but I need ideas for what should happen. Sorry this is taking so long, high school is a bitch!- Inu'sgirl97*


	6. Chapter 6

I disclaim everything that needs to be.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in songs

Note: Butterfly Fly Away is the extended version. And I recommend listening to the songs and make it a little sing along(:

The Rocker and the Businessman.

Chapter 6: Tribute.

Kagome was over the moon. She had a boyfriend who adored her and her friends in her band were always having fun. She was always writing down new songs, her life had so much inspiration. Sesshomaru was just as happy being Kagome's boyfriend and hanging out with band.

Fire and Lightning had found a new bass player in Kagome's friend Ayame. She was even better than Bankotsu was. Fire and Lightning started performing at clubs and little gigs.

Kagome was writing furiously in her notebook. She had a new song that needed to get out of her brain. As she wrote the last word, she tried to think of a title. Writing 'I Don't Care' at the top. Kagome nodded decisively. This song perfectly described her feelings for Sesshomaru. She would have to bring it up at practice tonight. Sesshomaru couldn't be at this one, he had a meeting. It was the perfect time to show everyone without him knowing. She wanted to set up a surprise. Fire and Lightning had a small gig at a nightclub downtown in a few days and Kagome was almost done with their set list. This could be the last song. If it was ready in time. Kagome hoped it would be.

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room, kissed Kagome on the cheek and turned his attention to the paper in her hand.

"I Don't Care?"

"New song. You can't hear it 'till it's all done."

Sesshomaru laughed, "Okay."

The two laid down on Kagome's bed, simply talking and listening to music.

"It's almost the anniversary." Kagome commented quietly.

"Another tribute concert?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think that's what mom's planning."

"Do you have a song planned?"

"I think I have 3."

"You should practice."

"Yes," Kagome said, "I will. Tonight."

Kagome got up and pulled Sesshomaru up with her.

"I gotta get ready for practice."

"And I have my meeting." Sesshomaru said, sighing.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's head and whispered, "I'll see you tonight love."

"Bye." Kagome whispered back.

Sesshomaru left the room. Just to be pulled into the sitting room by Kagome's mother.

"Let me show you something, form a long time ago." Syria said cryptically.

Sesshomaru was confused. Syria put in a DVD and sat Sesshomaru down.

Sesshomaru blinked when he saw a room full of people dressed in black. A funeral, he realized, Kagome's father's.

A girl, around 14, was speaking into a microphone at the piano in the center of the stage.

"I wrote this song for my daddy. Because I miss him. And to say the words my little brother and I cannot." Kagome said, sitting down at the piano. Her voice cracked as she sang, trying to hold back tears.

"Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na na, na na na, na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you"

The crowd stood up and clapped for the small girl dressed in all black. Souta, nearly 11 years old, took his sister's hand and walked her off the stage. Syria stopped the video and turned to Sesshomaru.

"He would've wanted her to be happy. So just, just don't hurt her okay? She doesn't need any more hardships."

"Syria, I swear to you, I will never hurt Kagome. I…love her."

"You do?" A voice said from the doorway.

They both turned, Kagome was standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Kagome, I do." Sesshomaru said quietly, "It's always been you."

Kagome ran to Sesshomaru and jumped into his arms and he hugged her tight, lifting her off the ground. Syria stood back and smiled, she knew Kagome would be happy.

Sesshomaru put Kagome down and said, "Now I really have to go. I'll be late. I love you."

"Love you too!" Kagome smiled and went back upstairs to get ready for rehearsal. She passed her father's old office, where all of his old clothes were, with keepsakes. She went in there a lot, taking her father's clothes and wearing them and looking for things that she wanted. She had enough time for a quick stop; she wanted her father's pinstripe jacket anyway.

Kagome opened the door and went to the first box she thought the jacket would be in. Instead of the jacket; the first thing she saw was CDs. They had different names on them and as Kagome looked through them, she noticed that they were all recordings of her father singing. Her father had made CDs for her mother, grandfather, brother, and even the Takahashi boys. Kagome put aside Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's CDs and looked for her own. Finally, right on top of the pinstripe jacket, was a CD with Kagome's name on it. She took both of them, grabbed the CDs she set aside and left the room, leaving the box open so she would know where to look later.

When she got to her room, Kagome went to her laptop and put the CD in. A message came up first. It was her father's voice that spoke.

"Hi Kitten, I just wanted to say that these songs were written especially for you and you can listen to them when you are ready. I love you to the next galaxy and farther. Love, Daddy."

Tears immediately came to Kagome's eyes; she pressed play on the first song and sang along to the words, it was a song her father would sing to her all the time. Suddenly she was inspired; she grabbed her notebook and started to write. She kept the title and added to the song her father was singing. When she was finished, she copied the song onto her computer and edited it so she could sing her lyrics with the song. She burned a new CD, changed her clothes quickly and jetted off to rehearsal to show everyone her new songs.

When Kagome got to rehearsal, she showed her band her new songs and they practiced for their gig. Ayame was a great addition to their band and Kagome loved having her around. She even introduced Ayame to Kouga and they hit it off, although Kouga isn't giving up Kagome just yet. After rehearsal was over, Kagome went to Takahashi Manor, to have dinner with Inuyasha, Izayoi and Inutashio. Izayoi opened the door and gave Kagome a huge hug.

"Kagome darling! It's been _years_!"

"Yeah Izzy, it's been a long time." Kagome said, hugging back.

Inutashio came in then and laughed, "Let's all share Kagome's presence, shall we?"

"Papa Inu!" Kagome said, hugging him. He hugged back and smiled as he noticed what jacket she was wearing.

"Ken's jacket. I got him that, for his birthday. Still a bit big on you, isn't it?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, Daddy's jacket. It's a little big, but I like it. And really? You did?"

"His favorite present, he said." Inutashio smiled nostalgically.

Inuyasha came into the foyer then, "Really guys? Come into the sitting room. You haven't even closed the door."

Everyone laughed as Izayoi closed the door and led everyone into the sitting room. They talked and laughed until dinner was starting to be served. They sat down at the grand dining room table and were about to start when Sesshomaru rushed in.

"I thought you weren't going to make it to dinner son?" Inutashio asked.

"I ended my meeting early, we got everything done." Sesshomaru responded, pulling out the chair next to Kagome and sitting down. She kissed his cheek and smiled. Now it felt more like the old times. Sitting at this table with her family and Inuyasha's family, laughing and talking.

After dinner, Kagome and Sesshomaru got up to go back to her house.

"We'll see you tomorrow, at the tribute concert."

"Bye!" Kagome smiled and flounced out the door and into her dad's old mustang. It was the last thing her father touched; it was the car that was in the accident. IT had taken a lot for Kagome to use the car but the therapy paid off and now the car was hers. Sesshomaru got in the driver's seat and opened Kagome's door from the inside. They drove to Kagome's house, laughing and talking.

Kagome walked into her house first, yawning. Suddenly, Sesshomaru swept her off her feet and took her upstairs. He laid her on her bed and lay down next to her. They cuddled and fell asleep in their clothes.

***The Next Morning***

Sesshomaru woke up first. He got up, took a shower and wrote a note for Kagome before heading out the door. Kagome rolled over in her bed and wasn't surprised that Sesshomaru wasn't there. He did that sometimes, she would find the note later. She had to get up though; she had a concert to get ready for.

Kagome got up and took a shower. She dressed in a black dress and her dad's pinstripe jacket. It would help her with her performances. She looked at Sesshomaru's note and smiled. All it said was where he was going, that she'll see him soon, and he loved her.

Kagome walked downstairs and went out to the stage; she made sure her laptop was set up to play her last song at the lighting and sound station.

Finally it was time for the tribute concert. Everyone was in their seats and waiting for the show to start. Syria came up to the stage first.

"Thank you all for coming. If you are family or fans of Ken, we appreciate you being here celebrating his life with us. This is the first year that we have allowed our little show to be broadcasted all over Japan."

People started clapping then and Kagome grew nervous from her seat. She was going to be singing three songs in front of all of Japan. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Mine and Ken's oldest, Kagome will be singing three songs for us today. One playing the guitar, one playing the piano and one surprise song. Come on Kags."

Kagome nervously stepped up to the stage. Suddenly it felt like there were arms around her. They felt so familiar, they were her dad's. They were coming from the pinstripe jacket.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. And my first song is called I Miss You."

Kagome took a deep breath, strummed her acoustic guitar and started to sing.

"You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

[CHORUS]"

Everyone started clapping and cheering. Kagome smiled and put her acoustic down. She took the three steps over to the piano and sat down.

"This next song is called When You're Gone. My mom wanted me to sing this in her place. She wrote it."

Kagome started the intro and started to sing.

"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_[Chorus]_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_[Chorus]_

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

_[Chorus]_"

The people stood up and clapped, Kagome blushed and walked back to her microphone in the middle of the stage.

"My last song is a duet. With me and Daddy. See, I found a CD of him singing one of the songs from my childhood and I decided it would be nice for all of you to hear Ken Higurashi's voice one more time."

The music started and Kagome sang.

**Kagome:**

You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me

**Ken and Kagome:**

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

**Ken:**  
Turned around and you were there  
The two of us made quite a pair  
Daddy's little girl was here at last  
Looked away and back again  
Suddenly a year was ten  
Don't know how it got so far so fast

And yes dear, you don't understand  
It's not anything we planned  
Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's a destiny)  
I always knew the day would come  
You'd stop crawling, start to run  
Beautiful as beautiful can be

**Kagome and Ken:**  
Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away 

**Kagome (Ken):**  
Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)  
Got your wings, now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along you've known just what to do

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away (I hope you find your way and all the things you wish for, love and care about)  
Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)  
Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)  
Butterfly fly away

The crowd cheered and gave her a standing ovation. Kagome blushed and stepped off stage. The rest of the concert included talking about Ken and family telling stories. People in the audience laughed and cried along with Kagome's family.

Finally it was over, just as the sun was setting, and all the fans and camera crews went away. The family stayed around and ate dinner, watched home movies. They all felt Ken's presence among them. It was good family, loving vibes all night. The whole family, both the Takahashi and Higurashi families, fell asleep on in the living room. Kagome sleeping between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It was peaceful, and everyone was happy.

* I need ideas for what should happen next. Sorry this is taking so long, high school is a bitch! - Inu'sgirl97*


	7. Chapter 7

I disclaim everything that needs to be.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in songs

Songs: Stars- Grace Potter and The Nocturnals

Brick By Boring Brick- Paramore

If It Means A Lot To You- A Day To Remember

Bottle It Up- Sara Bareilles

James Dean and Audrey Hepburn (Acoustic)- Sleeping With Sirens

The Rocker and the Businessman.

Chapter 7: The Music

It was a couple of days after the tribute concert and Sesshomaru found Kagome singing in the small studio her father left for her. He had a bigger studio downtown, but this one was at home, so they could record whatever they wanted without being harassed.

Kagome was singing another song she had written for her father, with Miroku manning the station. Sesshomaru patted Miroku on the back and sat next to him. Kagome sang the last note.

"Good job Kags! Let's do one more?"

Kagome nodded and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru. The music started and she began to sing.

"I lit a fire with the love you left behind,  
and it burned wild and crept up the mountainside.  
I followed your ashes into outer space  
I can't look out the window,  
I can't look at this place,

I can't look at the stars,  
They make me wonder where you are  
Stars,  
Up on heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all,  
I know you've gone too far  
So I, I can't look at the stars

All those times we looked up at the sky,  
Looking out so far,  
We felt like we could fly.  
And now I'm all alone in the dark of night,  
The moon is shining,  
But I can't see the light,  
And I can't look at the

Stars,  
They make me wonder where you are  
Stars,  
Up on heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all,  
I know you've gone too far  
So I, I can't look at the stars

Stars,  
Stars,  
They make me wonder where you are  
Stars,  
Up on heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all,  
I know you've gone too far  
So I can't look at the stars."

Both Miroku and Sesshomaru clapped when Kagome finished.

"Perfect! You nailed it!"

Kagome smiled and curtsied a little. Then she walked out of the booth and went straight to Sesshomaru. She kissed him and he picked her up.

"Hello my love." Sesshomaru said when they broke apart.

"You came to find me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, my meeting ended early."

"Okay lovebirds, let's wake up Sango and grab some lunch." Miroku said, laughing.

The group went to Kagome's room and the first thing Kagome did was jump on her bed, where Sango was taking a nap. Sango groaned, she knew exactly who was jumping on the bed.

"Wakey Wakey my dearest heart!" Kagome yelled.

Sango groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. Kagome laughed and jumped off the bed. She went to the end of it and grabbed Sango's feet. She looked back at Sesshomaru and Miroku, who were both laughing. Then she pulled, pulling Sango straight back off the bed and onto the floor.

"I hate you Kagome." Sango mumbled, pulling herself up.

"You love me and you know it!" Kagome said cheerily.

Sango smiled and started to fold the blanket. Miroku came up behind her and held her, whispering things in her ear. Sango giggled and pushed him off. He only pulled her into his arms again.

"Alright my love muffins, let's grab some lunch! I'm starved!"

"Kags, you're always hungry." Miroku commented.

"So? Let's make me not hungry for once!" Kagome laughed.

The group headed down the stairs and straight into Inuyasha. They invited him to go along and he agreed. They piled into Sesshomaru's car and headed for Kagome's favorite sushi restaurant. They talked and laughed, when Kagome finally looked at her phone, she saw it was time for them to pick up Ayame to go to the concert.

"Guys we gotta go!"

Everyone agreed and Sesshomaru drove Kagome and her friends to the event. Ayame texted Kagome and told her that she would meet them there. Once at the club, called The Black Dahlia, they were all let backstage. Ayame was already there, preparing for the first song. Kagome, Sango and Miroku changed into their performing outfits and waiting for their queue. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru joined their father in the front row of the audience. Inutashio had always supported Kagome's music, even when Sakura didn't.

They all cheered when Kagome came on stage.

"Hi guys! Welcome to Fire and Lightning's first big gig!" Kagome said into the microphone. The crowd erupted with cheers.

"Our first song is called Brick By Boring Brick." Kagome said, strumming her guitar.

"She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

[x2]  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba"

The crowd cheered when Kagome finished.

"This next song has Sango and Miroku as lead." Kagome said, switching spots with Sango, moving to the right side of the stage. Sango was front and centre and they could tell she was a little bit nervous. The music started and Miroku started to sing. **Miroku **_Sango __**all**_

**Hey darling,  
I hope you're good tonight.  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving.  
Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it.  
Tell me something sweet to get me by,  
'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin'.**

La, la la la, la la la,  
'Til everyone is singin'.

If you can wait 'til I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last.  
_(La la la)  
_**If you can wait 'til I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
It might be for the best.  
**  
_Hey sweetie,  
I need you here tonight,  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me.  
Yeah, you want it but I, I can't help it.  
I just feel complete when you're by my side,  
But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'._

_La, la la la, la la la,  
__**'Til everyone is singin'.**__  
__**La, la la la, la la la.**__  
_  
_**If you can wait 'til I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last.  
**_**(La la la)**_**  
If you can wait 'til I get home,  
**_**Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
It might be for the best.  
**  
_You know you can't give me what I need.  
And even though you mean so much to me,_  
_I can't wait through everything,_  
**Is this really happening?**  
**I swear I'll never be happy again.**  
**And don't you dare say we can just be friends.**  
**I'm not some boy that you can sway.**  
_We knew it'd happen eventually._

_**La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singin'.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singin'.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
**_**(If you can wait 'til I get home)**  
_**Now everybody's singin'.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(**_**Then I swear we can make this last)**_**  
Now everybody's singin'.  
**_  
_**La, la la la, la la la,  
(If you can wait 'til I get home)  
Now everybody's singin'.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
Now everybody's singin'.  
La.  
**_

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame bowed as Kagome switched spots with Sango. She put down her electric guitar and grabbed her acoustic. A piano was brought out to Sango and Miroku went behind the drums.

"I'm trying a new style, tell me what you think?"

"There'll be girls across the nation  
That will eat this up babe  
I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up and  
Get down to the heart of it,  
No it's my heart you're shit out of your luck  
Don't make me tell you again my love love love love.  
Love love love love.

I am aiming to be somebody this somebody trusts  
With her delicate soul  
I don't claim to know much except soon as you start  
To make room for the parts  
That aren't you it gets harder to bloom in a garden of  
Love love love love  
Love Love love love

Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing  
Worth trying to be and it's

Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for Love  
Love  
Love  
Love

We can understand the sentiment you're saying to us  
Oh,  
But sensible sells so could you kindly shut up  
And get started  
At keeping your part of the bargain aw please  
Little darlin'  
You're killing me sweetly with love love love love  
Love love love love

Only thing I ever could need only one good thing  
Worth trying to be

Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for Love  
Love  
Love  
Love

Started as a flicker meant to be a flame  
Skin has gotten thicker but it burns the same  
Still a baby in a cradle got to take my first fall  
Baby's getting next to nowhere with her back  
Against the wall.  
You meant to make me happy make me sad.  
Want to make it better better so bad.  
But save your resolutions for your never new year  
There is only one solution I can see here.

Love you're all I ever could need only one good thing  
Worth trying to be and it's  
Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for love, love, love, love  
Oh, only gonna get get what you give away,  
So give love, love  
Only gonna get get what you give away  
Love."

Fire and Lightning played every song in their repertoire for three hours and it was finally time for the last song.

"Miroku has a song for our last one!" Kagome said, switching places with Miroku and settling behind the drums. Miroku took out his acoustic guitar and spoke.

"I wrote this song for Sango. One, two, one, two, three."

"Stay for tonight  
If you want to, I can show you  
What my dreams are made of  
as I'm dreaming of your face  
I've been away for a long time  
Such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here

How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
It's singing to me:  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the beast in me  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

(If you want to, I can show you.)  
(If you want to, I can show you.)

It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of  
And I can't fall asleep  
I lay in my bed awake at night  
And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love  
It could mean everything, everything to me  
Ooh This could mean everything to me

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever

The way that we are  
Is the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know I'll be ok

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay, please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of)

(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are)  
Please stay, please stay as long as you need  
(What my dreams are made of)

(They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
They say that love is forever)  
Please stay forever with me"

Sango went up to Miroku and kissed him.

"Isn't my man wonderful?" She said, kissing him again.

The concert was a success. Fire and Lightning go off stage and Kagome was in the arms of Sesshomaru. The crowd cheered behind them. Everything had gone perfectly.

* I need ideas for what should happen next. I'm on summer so I'll be updating more! - Inu'sgirl97*


End file.
